


Everyone Here has Loved and Lost (So Level Up and Love Again)

by supreme_genius



Series: Level Up [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trubel has been quiet most of the day, and Rosalee can tell there’s something on her mind. She opens her mouth five separate times, intending to say something, but she just remains silent. Neither Trubel nor Nick have said anything in regards to their feelings to Rosalee or Monroe. Rosalee has this feeling something happened and that it’s the reason Trubel is so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Here has Loved and Lost (So Level Up and Love Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Grimm.  
> I make no monetary gain from this.  
> It is unbeta'd.

Rosalee watches as Trubel counts jars of monkhood on one of the higher shelves. Trubel has made it a point to help around the shop so she doesn’t feel like as much of a freeloader. Plus, it gives her some money; it’s best not to make a habit out of shoplifting when you live with a cop. Rosalee was more than happy to have an extra set of hands around the shop. Lately, Monroe has been taking on a lot of extra clock jobs to help build their bank account back up from their honeymoon, so he hasn’t been able to help as much.

Trubel has been quiet most of the day, and Rosalee can tell there’s something on her mind. She opens her mouth five separate times, intending to say something, but she just remains silent. Neither Trubel nor Nick have said anything in regards to their feelings to Rosalee or Monroe. Rosalee has this feeling something happened and that it’s the reason Trubel is so quiet. Finally, Rosalee can’t let herself be quiet anymore.

“So, how was your weekend?”

“Huh?” Trubel turns away from the jar she’s been staring at for a sold two minutes.

“You manage to actually take it easy this weekend? Didn’t tear any stitches, right?”

“Oh. Yeah, I talked Nick into getting Netflix, and I binge-watched this show called Orange is the New Black.”

“I’ve seen that. It was really good. Watched it while Monroe was away at a clock convention.”

“That Larry guy is a total tool.”

“Oh, yeah! Not that Alex is a good person, but Larry is just so...annoying.”

“I like Poussey. She’s a little quiet, but always has something worth saying.”

“What did Nick think of the show? Must be weird watching people on the other side of the bars.”

Trubel shrugs. “He spent Saturday at work, finishing paperwork with Hank. I guess Renard pulled back some of the slack and made them finally do some reports.”

Rosalee frowns. “Yeah, Nick isn’t one for desk job kind of stuff, is he?”

“He did make me breakfast on Sunday and then went and got us cheesesteaks for dinner.” Trubel wants to talk about Friday night, but she doesn’t want to sound like some smitten school girl.

“That sounds nice. Monroe and I ended up going to this fancy restaurant Friday night. It was nice, but sometimes I feel really out of place.”

“I know how that feels. First time I ate at Nick’s, I forgot to use a fork.”

Both women laugh.

“Can I talk to you about something, Rosalee?” Trubel steps down from the ladder and leans against the counter.

“Of course.” Rosalee sets down her clipboard and gives Trubel all her attention.

“It’s, uh, about Friday night…”

“Did something happen?”

Trubel smiles. “He kissed me.”

“Oh my god! What did you do? Please tell me you kissed him back! What was it like?”

Trubel blushes.

“I’m sorry. I’m just excited for you guys, and I don’t get a whole lot of girl talk.”

“Well, I kissed him back, and it was really great.”

“Did you guys talk about it?”

Nodding, Trubel says, “We’re sort of just gonna take it day by day. We don’t want to rush into anything and screw it up.”

“That makes sense.”

Trubel sighs. “I really like him.”

“Here, take this.” Rosalee walks over to a stack of books and grabs ones, flipping through the pages. She finally comes across what she wants; she pulls out a large index card and hands it to Trubel. “This is a recipe for chicken parm. Nick loves it.” Rosalee grabs twenty dollars from the register and hands it to Trubel. “Go to the store and get the stuff. You’ll have enough time to make it before Nick gets home.”

“Rosalee, you don’t have to do this.”

“You and Nick are both important to me. I want you guys to be happy. If it weren’t for Nick, I’d never have met Monroe. Consider this like a ‘thank you’ or something. Now, get out of here and get to the store. You can tell me about it tomorrow.”

Trubel gives Rosalee a quick hug and heads towards the door.

“Hey, Trubel?” Rosalee calls before the young woman walks out.

“Yeah?”

Rosalee smiles. As much as Juliette had been her friend, she knows, deep down, Nick and Trubel could be a far better couple. “I’m rooting for you guys.”

With a smile, Trubel heads out.

 

***

 

Trubel takes her time as she cooks, making sure she follows the recipe perfectly; she only has to call Rosalee three times for help. This is the first time she’s managed to cook a meal that hasn’t gone up in smoke. She’s quite proud to say the least. After a quick google search, she finds the best way to set a table and does her best to make Nick’s look like the internet photo. It’s a little rough, but it’ll do, she thinks.

It’s just after six; Nick walks through the front door, and Trubel has just set down the food.

“Wow. Something smells good!”

“I made us some dinner.” Trubel smiles, proud of what she’s done.

“Wait. You made dinner?” Nick walks farther into the room and looks at the table. “I’m impressed.”

Trubel shrugs. “I hope it’s good.”

Nick and Trubel sit down at the table and dig into their food. Their plates are half empty by the time either of them says anything.

“Holy shit,” Nick says around a mouthful of chicken. “This is great!”

Trubel smiles as she shoves another bite in her mouth.

“I think you’re gonna have to cook more.”

“I got the recipe from Rosalee. Did you know she keeps a book of recipes in the shop?”

“It’s recipes she gets from customers. It was something she started after she moved in with Monroe. You can give her a recipe, and if Monroe likes it, you get five dollars off a purchase.” Nick pauses to take a sip of wine. “At first, no one knew Monroe was a vegetarian, so I know she’s got a bunch of meat dish recipes lying around. Some she tested on me.”

“We all know you’re not one to turn down food.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They finish up their meal, each of them going for seconds, and then Nick offers to do dishes. Trubel is more than happy to oblige his offer, but she lingers in the kitchen, watching him. Eventually, she grabs the dish towel and dries the dishes, putting them back in the cabinets.

When all the dishes have been put away, Trubel says, “There’s cake in the fridge, too. I didn’t make it; I didn’t have time. It’s chocolate with peanut butter icing -- your favorite.”

“Damn! What’d I do to deserve all this.”

“You gave me my life. Really, I’d have to make you every meal everyday for the rest of your life to even come close to repaying you.”

“You don’t me anything, Theresa.” Nick pauses, realizing he didn’t call her Trubel.

Before Nick can say anything else, Trubel takes a few steps, closing the gap between them, and then leans up on her toes to kiss him. It’s quick, chaste. She smiles up at him. Nick goes back for more, but she leans away. Pressing a finger to his lips, she shakes her head.

“Not tonight.”

Nick nods. “Okay. How about some wine, a piece of cake, and we curl up on the sofa with a movie.”

“Sounds like a good plan, but I want my own piece of cake.”

Nick can’t help but laugh and smile fondly at her. “Of course.”

As Nick watches Trubel cut two hefty pieces of cake, placing each one on a plate, he can hear Monroe’s voice in his head saying, “Just because things didn’t work out with Juliette doesn’t mean you don’t deserve someone who makes you happy. Don’t miss out on a good thing because you’re too damn stubborn.” I deserve this, her. Everyone loves and loses and loves again. Why should I be any different?

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Trubel looks up, one questioning eyebrow raised.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Spending a long, long time with you. “Just what movie we should watch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys have enjoyed this series.


End file.
